


light

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Writer's Month 2020, not rlly angst but kinda open ended, this isn't uh.....super happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Something's not quite right.Writer's Month prompt #11.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	light

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

“Hey, got a light?”

Ace glanced back over his shoulder and smirked. “‘Course I do,” he replied. He held out a finger with a small flame at the tip, and let Sanji use it to light the end of his cigarette. He was about to snuff out the flame when he caught sight of Sanji’s face.

The cook was pale— paler than usual— and his hands were shaking as he lifted the cigarette to his lips. Ace furrowed his brow before he blew out the flame on his finger, letting the dark of night obscure his vision again.

“You alright, buddy?”

Sanji took a long drag of the cigarette, and his tense shoulders relaxed slightly before he answered. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Ace asked. “You’re lookin’ a little… sickly.”

Sanji turned his head away, and Ace thought he might leave. But he stayed put and took another drag. “Just… had a craving,” he muttered. “Can’t find my lighter.”

Ace frowned. “Can’t you just… light it on the stove or something?” he asked, “Or is that dangerous?”

“Probably kinda dangerous, yeah,” Sanji said with a shrug. “I’m not gonna use a stove for something like that, anyway. It’s for food, not nicotine.”

Ace hummed. “Guess that makes sense,” he replied. “Well, if you need another light, lemme know. I hear withdrawal sucks.”

“Sure does,” Sanji muttered. For a moment, it seemed like maybe he wanted to say something else. Instead, he turned and walked away.


End file.
